The present disclosure is directed to a trolling assembly structured to increase trolling efficiency. More in particular, the present disclosure is directed to a trolling assembly mounted to a boat or other aquatic craft and selectively positionable in relation thereto. Furthermore, the trolling assembly in accordance with the present disclosure is structured to releasably retain and protect a fishing line from water-borne debris, such as seaweed, while trolling, while allowing the line to freely release from the assembly upon the strike of a fish. The present trolling assembly allows for prolonged trolling by eliminating the need to stop and remove debris which typically becomes entangled in the fishing line while trolling a bait or lure in open water.